Butterflies
by J.M.Corvid
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote for Belle/Cinderella. What their morning routine looks like. MAJOR FLUFF.


Morning light poured through the crystal windows, creating a warmth that rolled through the room in waves. Delicate shadows danced across the floor, and hues of color chased after them as they filtered through the crystal windows of the small chateau.

Ella breathed in deep, and she relished in the smell of the flowers that grew wild and free just below the bedroom windows. She squinted as her cerulean eyes adjusted to the plethora of light that bounced of every surface of the room. Ella's long golden hair lay wisped around her face in messy waves.

She rolled onto her side and was met with what was, in her opinion, the most stunning sight in the world. Her true love laid next to her, sleeping silently. Dark brown curls misbehaving much like Ella's blonde waves and the soft sound of even breathing kept a steady rhythm.

"It's rude to stare," a sleepy voice muttered around a slight smirk. Ella smiled like a fool and playfully rolled her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and stretched her neck from side to side, making sure to tilt her head so that her lover's face ended up teased by her blonde hair. She received indecipherable French muttering in response. Her soft laughter filled the air as she laid back down and snuggled closer to the person next to her.

"Well then," Ella stated with a dreamy smile, "I suppose you too will just have to stare." Finger tips danced across Ella's bare stomach and she shivered at the delicious sensation that coursed through her veins. A feminine giggle echoed past Ella's lips as those same fingertips brushed over a ticklish place just above her ribs.

The sounds of Ella's laugh served to further awaken the person next to her, and they too sat up slowly to stretch before settling back down in the warmth of the bed. Long dark curls ghosted next to the blonde's cheek as she gently blew them away from her face, before resting her chin on her lover's bare shoulder, and wrapping her arms around their delicate frame.

"There's one next to the window." A soft voice murmured.

"Huh?" Came Ella's brilliant response.

Another soft laugh echoed through the bedroom, this one however didn't belong to Ella. The owner of the laugh turned in Ella's arms to gaze upon her face to face. Big brown eyes met delicate blue ones and a small smile was etched across a delicate feminine face. "Why are you smiling like that?" Ella asked wearing a grin of her own.

"I can't help it," Belle whispered. "You're just so beautiful."

"Is that so," Ella asked gently.

"Yes.." Belle whispered, her mind seeming to drift a million miles away. "Absolutely stunning." Ella blushed as Belle gently brushed her fingers against her cheek.

"What's by the window?" Ella whispered?

"An angel," Belle whispered back, half asleep.

Ella smiled to herself as she looked up to find a little blue butterfly perched by the window. The small insect fluttered it's wings before lining them up parallel with the crystal window and going statue still. "An angel with blue wings." Ella whispered as she ran her fingers gently through Belle's hair.

"Yeah," Belle whispered as she untangled herself from Ella's arms and eased out of bed. She opened the window plane and let the butterfly crawl across her index finger before releasing it back down towards the garden below.

Ella watched as her lover glided away from the window with all the grace of a princess. "It's not polite…." Belle Started

"To stare?" Ella asked with a smile. I can't help it the blonde beauty stayed with a smirk, "You're just so beautiful." Belle laughed as she heard her earlier words parroted back to her.

"More beautiful than the sunrise?" Belle asked, knowing perfectly well how much Ella loved sunrises.

"No sunrise in the world could compare to you my love," Ella stated with confidence.

"Careful sweetheart wouldn't want to offend the sun." Belle quipped in response, as she turned her head away from Ella to hide the color rising to her cheeks. Ella's soft laughter filled the chateau's back bedroom and Belle relished in the musical sound. Belle reached into their dresser drawer and pulled out a yellow lace shaw and wrapped it tightly around the thin gold-colored chemise already adorning her body.

The sound of shuffling pulled Belle's attention back to their queen size bed and she watched intently as Ella rose from their mess of silk sheets wearing nothing but a smile. The blonde haired beauty sauntered over to the dresser and grabbed for herself a blue silk robe, wrapping it tightly around her naked body.

The two young women worked together to make the canopy bed in the center of the room, and tidy up what little clutter was on the floor. Then they left the room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen hand in hand. Ella started on the morning tea while Belle worked diligently on making stuffed croissants for breakfast.

Ella and Belle worked in union without uttering a word. Their morning routine transformed to ritual long ago. The small kitchen window was slightly ajar, allowing the symphony of morning in the French countryside to command their comfortable silence.

A small white maltese pranced around the girl's feet hoping for his breakfast, "Settle down Cinder!" Belle chided, "I promise we won't forget to feed you!"

Ella laughed to herself as they brought their breakfast to the front lawn nd settled down by the fountain to eat. "We haven't gotten dressed yet," Ella teased as she began pouring the tea for them both.

Belle hummed absently In agreement as she watched a couple butterflies fluttering around the flower bed. "Father won't be home until tomorrow night." The brunette said dismissively.

Belle's father was a traveling inventor who's growing age had pushed him to move in with his daughter and Ella a couple years back.

"Besides," Belle mentioned with a smirk, as her eyes gazed appreciatively over Ella's small frame. "I much prefer this view anyhow."

Ella rolled her eyes at her lover's talented lack of subtlety, as they both began eating breakfast in comfortable silence. A small smile once again adorned the blonde's face, and she mused to herself.

'The perfect morning..' she thought. 'Is most definitely made up of the love of one's life, croissants, and butterflies.


End file.
